Why'd you leave me?
by bluebelt15
Summary: After 7 years of being apart Kagome decides to visit her childhood friend for the summer, but what happens when he’s not like she remembers? SesshyKag!
1. Chapter 1

Moving Away

"Kagome," Sesshomaru yelled looking around his room. "Kagome, where are you?" he asked as he looked in his closet and behind the door. With a sigh he sat down on the edge of the bed, and ran his hand through his shoulder length silver hair. He smiled when he heard a sudden rustle of the covers.

He stood back up and turned to see in the corner of the bed by the wall was Kagome small form under the covers. In one swift movement he pulled the covers off her and jumped onto the bed, and pinned her to the bed under him.

"Gotcha," he said, but when he saw Kagome's tear stained face his smile quickly disappeared. He rolled of over her and watched as she sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked not knowing what else to do.

Kagome looked up at him as tear after tear ran down her cheek, and dripped off her chin. "I-I'm moving." She whispered. Sesshomaru paused in disbelief. "I won't let you." He said as he took her into his arms.

"I won't let you leave me." He whispered in her ear. Kagome leaned her head into his chest, and closed her eyes. Kagome stayed in his arms for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

They heard a knock on the door, and looked up. "Yes?" Sesshomaru said letting go of Kagome, and standing up. Kagome watched as the door opened, and a young looking lady stepped in.

"Sesshomaru it's time to eat." She said Sesshomaru nodded, and then looked at Kagome. His mother smiled and turned to her. "Who you like to eat with us one last time?" the lady asked with a smile.

Kagome nodded then burst into tears once again. Sesshomaru mom looked saddened, and walked over to the bed.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean…" Sesshomaru glared at her, and she walked to the door. "Wash your hands and come down." She told them, and shut the door.

After a while Kagome calmed down and climbed off the bed. With a sad smile she took young Sesshomaru's hand and walked out of his room and into the bathroom.

They both quickly washed there hands and walked out into the kitchen. There at the table was Sesshomaru's father, and mother. (Inuyasha's not there, but he's somewhere else…don't worry he's in here…not very much though.)

They both sat down and began to eat. Through out the whole dinner Sesshomaru's mother tried to get them to talk and be happy, but neither talked, or even look up from there plate.

After dinner his mother had given up hope, and retreated into the living room, and his father got up and went into his study.

Kagome looked up at the clock, and jumped out of her seat. "I've got to go." She said as she grabbed her plate.

Sesshomaru stood, and watched her. "But why?" he asked. Kagome stopped and turned to him. "I don't want to get into trouble." She said as she dropped the plate in the sink.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. They both turned there attention to it as his mom stood up and walked to the door. She opened it, and smiled. "Hello Mrs. and Mr. Higurashi." Sesshomaru's mom said. "Come on in." The two both stepped in and looked around.

"Is Kagome here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she turned back to Sesshomaru's mother with a slightly disgusted looked on her face. In truth the two families hated each other, and were rarely ever in each others house, but for the children's sake they pretended.

With a slight nod Sesshomaru's mom led them up the stairs, and into the living room. "Have a seat. I'll go get them." She said and walked off. They both looked at each other, and sat down.

Sesshomaru's mom (What the heck is her name, or at least there last name?) walked down the hall and knocked on her sons door once again. When she didn't hear an answer she slowly opened the door, and walked in.

After looking around the room she sighed and walked back out, and shut the door. Then she walked back down the hallway, and into the living room.

When she walked back into the living room Kagome's parents both stood, and turned to her. "Well?" they both asked at the same time.

Sesshomaru's mom glared at them, but looked away. "It seems are children have decided to run away together." She said as closed her eyes expecting to hear her mother scream or something.

After a minute of silence she opened her eyes again, and looked up to see them both looking at her with a glare that could freeze hell. "Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go and find them?" Kagome's mother yelled at her.

Just then Sesshomaru's father walked out of his study, and walked up to them. "Could you please be a little more quiet?" he asked looking at the couple across from them. "I have some very important papers that are due tomorrow." He told them.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi looked shocked. "Aren't you scared that they'll get hurt, or get lost?" she yelled at him as she walked forward.

"Well it seems that your not." He said looking at her as she walked closer.

Kagome's mother paused in mid step. "What did you say?" she asked. Sesshomaru's dad looked at her, and smirked.

"If you truly cared for your daughter then you would be out there looking for her not standing here and yelling at me and my wife." He said causing Mrs. Higurashi to take a step back.

"And besides we know where they are." He stated, and walked back into the study, and closed the door.

All three of them stared at the door for a few seconds, and then turned to each other. Kagome's mom looked at her and the started crying, and ran down the stairs, and out the door.

Sesshomaru's mom smiled and then turned to Kagome's dad. "Well?" he said looking from the door to her.

"Well what?" she asked acting stupid trying to buy her son some more time. She turned to the kitchen, and walked to the sink.

"Where are they?" he asked following her in there, and standing behind her. She turned around and looked at him with a smile. "Who?" she asked leaning her back against the counter.

Kagome's dad was beginning to get angry. He stepped closer to her, and leaned in to where they were only inches from her face. "Because the longer you keep her from me the harder it's going to be." He whispered in her ear. "So are you going to tell me or not?" he asked with a smirk.

Sesshomaru's mom pushed him away, and then nodded. "Fine." She said glaring at him, and then looking at the ground. "Sorry sweetie." She whispered, and then she told her where they were.

Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms as they say in a low branch of the tree in the back yard. They both looked up at the moon in the sky. It was barely seen through the thick cloud blocking the path.

"I'm sorry." She whispered up at him. Sesshomaru nodded, and put his chin on her head. "It's not your fault." He said as a cool breeze blew his hair slightly.

Just then they both heard a slight rustle of leaves, and turned to see who it was.

"Dad?" she asked as she saw the shadowy figure walk closer. "Yes." He said. "It's time to go."

Kagome sat up, and lowered her head but nodded as he stood next to the tree and waited. Sesshomaru tightened his hold around her waist, and leaned up close to her ear. "How will I protect you?" he whispered. "From him." He said as an after thought.

Kagome looked up at him as tears came to her eyes again. "I'll be fine." She said and reached up and kissed him. Then she turned to her dad, and dropped from the tree. He dad caught her bridle style, turn, and started to walk away.

Sesshomaru watched in silence as his best friend was taken away from him. He jumped out of the tree and ran to the front yard just as the rain started to come from the clouds.

A tear slide from his cheek as he watched her dad carry the girl into the house, and shut the door. Right then he swore he would never love again, but he wondered if he was just fooling himself.

I know, I know its short, but I will try and make them longer in later chapters. Oh and just so you know they are like 11 maybe 12 in this


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok brace yourself this is a really lousy chapter….but it's leading up to the next one when they finally meet.

Kagome walked out of the doors to the school. "Finally the last day of high school," She said out loud as she walked down the stairs. She walked down through the street until she arrived at her house.

After climbing the stairs she walked up to the front door, and opened it. "Mom! Grandpa! Sota!" she yelled as she walked into the house.

When she didn't hear a reply she shrugged, and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

She went to the fridge and saw a note on door. She pulled it off, and looked at the note.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Sota, your grandfather, and I went out of town to go and visit your great aunt in the hospital. Sorry_ _we couldn't wait for you to get home, and say good bye, but our plane left before you came home. We will be back in about 3 weeks take care of the house, and feed the cat. If you want you can go to a friend's house. I love you and I will call when ever we get there._

Kagome sighed and throw the paper in the trash, and the opened the fridge door. She grabbed the orange juice, and then shut the door.

After pouring herself a glass she walked up to her room, and shut the door. She lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'What am I going to do for 3 weeks?' she thought to herself.

Closing her eyes she thought of what she was going to do. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. She sat up, and bent over to look under her bed. With a smile she grabbed her suitcase, and pulled it out.

"I can go visit Sesshy-kun." She said with a laugh. She hadn't said his name since they had moved.

She drained the orange juice, and then started packing for her trip. For some reason she couldn't help but smile as she thought of being in his arms again.

After about an hour of packing she was out the door and into her car and headed for her old town about 11 hours away. She had enough money to get her there, and back if she didn't spend too much.

A couple hours into the drive she began to think about her actions. "What if he doesn't live there anymore." She thought as she pulled out of a gas station. "I should have called."

She shrugged, and continued driving. "Oh well I'm almost half way there no point in turning back now." She said

A little over half way there Kagome stopped at a hotel, and got a room. She walked up to the room, and put her stuff on the bed, took a shower, and then went to sleep.

She woke up bright an early…around noon. Since she had no clock she slept longer then she had planed.

"Sh…crap." She said getting up, getting dressed, and then checking out of the hotel. Within 10 minutes she was on the road, although not fully awake, and heading to Tokyo to see her friend.

After a few hours she was in a familiar town just outside Tokyo Japan were she grew up in. Her heart skipped a beat as she passed her old house, and pulled into the driveway of Sesshomaru's parents.

Kagome stayed in her car with her hands on the steering wheel for five minutes before she gathered up enough courage to get out, and walk up to the door. She raised her shaking hand to the door, and knocked slightly.

She heard talking, and then footsteps, and then the door opened, and there stood the still very young looking woman she knew for her whole life. "Hi." She said before getting pulled into the women's arms. "Oh my goodness Kagome is it really you?" she cried out squeezing Kagome harder, and pulling her into the house at the same time.

Kagome nodded slightly as the lady shut the door with her foot, and practically dragged her into the living room.

After pushing the poor child into a seat she looked at her with a huge smile on her face.

They just looked at each other for a few moments before… "So where were you? Why didn't you come and visit? Are you feeling ok? How have you been? Did your parents feed you well? Why haven't you called or sent any letters…."

Kagome watched in amazement as the mother continued with the questions. When Kagome thought she would go on forever she stopped, and looked at her. "Well?" she asked

Kagome tried to remember all the questions, and slowly started to answer them. "Well we moved to (some where 11 hours away). I couldn't come visit because my parents couldn't afford to let me come. I'm feeling fine. I've been good. Yes my parents feed me very well. I have sent letters but they were all returned." Kagome said and looked at her.

Sesshomaru's mom smiled sadly, and stood. "So why are you here now?" she asked standing, and walking into the kitchen. Kagome stood and followed her.

"I came to see Sesshomaru." She said. Sesshomaru's mom stopped and slowly turned to face her.

"Kagome, honey you need to listen to me," His mom said walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "After you left Sesshomaru…he changed." She told her.

"Changed? What do you mean changed?" Kagome asked sitting in a seat by the table. Sesshomaru's mom sat down across from her.

"The day you left he stayed out in the rain for hours looking down the street. He didn't even move when I called him in for dinner. His father had to actually carry him in the house." She said standing up and walking over to the stove and stirring something in a pot.

"From then on he hardly ever spoke to us. He stayed in his room most of the day. He didn't eat, and hardly ever slept, but the worst of all was when his father left us he didn't say good bye, or cry, or…any. He just stared at him with no emotion what so ever." Sesshomaru's mother said as she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said as tears came to her eyes. "This is all my fault." She whispered.

Sesshomaru's mother walked of to her. "No it's not your fault. It's your fathers, and mothers. They could have let you visit or call, but they didn't. They never liked my son and you together." She said.

Kagome looked up at her with a confused look. "They never said anything to me about it." She said "Why would they not like him?" she asked.

Sesshomaru's mom smiled. "Well were a little…different." She told her with a wink. Kagome looked at her looking more confused, but didn't have time to ask anything because before she could say anything Sesshomaru's mom continued.

"Well once Sesshomaru turned 18 he moved out. I don't know why he left and I don't know exactly where he lives, but I think he lives about an hour north of here." She said with a sigh.

Kagome nodded, and stood up. "And where are you going?" the lady asked with a serious look on her face. Kagome looked up at her in surprise. "I-I was going to go and see if I can find him." She said

Sesshomaru's mom shook her head and pushed her softly back into the seat. "It's almost dark, and I'm sure you haven't had anything healthy to eat today." She said.

Kagome nodded, and watched as the lady walked over to stove, put some soup into a bowl, and then walk over and put it down on the table in front of her. "Thanks." Kagome said.

"Your welcome sweetie." She said as she took her seat across from Kagome again.

Kagome took a bit and was instantly in heaven. "This is great!" she said as she took another bite. Sesshomaru's mom nodded with a smile.

Within minutes Kagome had eaten all her soup, and on hr second bowl. Her mother cooked really good, but she had always preferred eating at Sesshomaru's house.

After Kagome was finished eating Sesshomaru's mom told her to take a shower and go to sleep. Kagome nodded, and did what she was told. She quickly took a shower, and got dressed.

Then she walked out and went into the living room where Sesshomaru's mom was sitting. When the lady noticed that Kagome was standing there she stood up and walked over to her. "What is it? I thought I told you to go to bed." She said.

Kagome nodded. "I was just wondering where I sleep." She said. Sesshomaru's mom laughed. "Sleep in Sesshomaru's room." She told her. Kagome nodded, and walked back down the hall and into his room.

She looked around the room. It was a little different, but mostly the same as it was the last time she saw it. Kagome put hr suitcase on the ground, and then laid down on the bed.

For a second she thought she wouldn't be able to sleep, but surprisingly almost instantly she fell into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru's mom walked in and saw the young teen asleep on the bed. She smiled, and pulled a blanket out of the hall closet, and placed it over her.

After kissing the child on the forehead she closed the door, and then walked into her room and went to sleep.

in the morning

Kagome woke up and stretched. She sat up and looked around the room. "Sesshomaru?" she said still half asleep. Then she realized that he wasn't here, and sighed.

After getting dressed she walked out of the room, and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." She said as she saw Sesshomaru's mother.

"Good morning sunshine." She said and walked up to her giving her a hug. "Want some breakfast?" she asked.

Kagome nodded with a smile not being able to resist her cooking. She sat down, and was served some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and some orange juice. "I can't believe you still remember my favorite food." Kagome said taking a big bite of her pancakes.

Sesshomaru's mom smiled and sat down. "Aren't you going to eat?" Kagome asked.

She shook her head. "I already ate." She told her looking at the clock. She had been up since six, and it was almost eleven now.

Kagome blushed, and finished eating.

After she was done she stood. "Thank you so much for breakfast." Kagome said with a smile as she hugged her.

"Oh it's no problem." Sesshomaru's mom said hugging her back. "Now get going." She said pushing her toward the door. "And bring my baby back."

Kagome nodded, and walked out of the house after grabbing her suitcase, and drove north to see Sesshomaru.

Ok that's it sorry if it's still too short. I'm trying! cries Ok any who R&R if you want it would be much appreciated. Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome yawned as she looked out the window. She was stuck in bumper to bumper traffic, and wasn't too happy about it. She sighed as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, and turned the music up higher. "I hate sitting in traffic."

She growled to herself as she laid her head back on the head rest, and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew there was someone at her door knocking on the window. She rolled down the window, and looked up at him as he smiled down at her.

She had noticed he looked a bit rough looking, but he seemed nice enough. "I'm so sorry I closed my eyes, and I guess I fell asleep." She said looking behind her and sighed as she saw a lot of pissed off people waiting for her to continue to drive.

The guy nodded and started to walk away. "Hey, Wait." She said causing him to turn around and looked at her. "Yes?" he asked. "I was wondering have you ever heard of Sesshomaru Taiyoukai?" she asked him. He turned to her a bit surprised.

"How do you know Taiyoukai?" the guy asked. Kagome was about to answer, but a honk behind them caused them to look up. "Pull over to the side of the road, and like these jackasses pass and we can go to lunch." He said.

Kagome was about to refuse, but just then her stomach decided to growl. The man smiled and started walking back his car.

After about 5 minutes later most of the traffic was gone, and everyone continued on there way. The guy, who had parked his car in front of her started to move back into the lane.

Kagome did the same, and soon she was driving down the busy street following behind someone she didn't even know. About five minutes later the guy pulled off that road and onto another one, and then parked at this old looking bar.

Kagome parked, got out, and closed the door. She locked it, and then followed the guy into the bar. They both sat down, and looked at each other. "What?" Kagome said after a minutes of silence.

The person across from her smiled, and then stuck out his hand. "The names Koga." He said. Kagome smiled, and shook his hand. "My name is Kagome." She told him.

"Kagome." He repeated. "That's a nice name." Kagome blushed, and looked away.

"Will you please tell me about Sesshomaru?" she asked feeling a bit uncomfortable as he looked at her.

Koga's smile quickly went away. "Oh Sesshomaru." He said looking down, and then back up to her. Kagome nodded. "Do you know where he lives?" she asked him.

Koga shook his head. "Nah, but he's always walking around this park f the town." He said "If you stay long enough I'm sure you'll see him." Kagome looked at her hands in her lap.

"I don't have anywhere to stay." She said, although she could go back to Sesshomaru's old house. That comment seemed to make Koga happy. "You can stay with me. My house is just up the street." He said pointing out the window.

Kagome shook her head. "I can just find a hotel." She said with a smile. Koga looked at her, and then got up and turned to her. "It's ok it won't be that much trouble. You can sleep in my bed, and I'll kick my room mate off his bed, and take that one." He said "The door has a lock so you don't have to worry."

Kagome smiled and stood as well. "One night won't hurt." She said. 'Hopefully,' she thought as she followed him back outside and down the street.

His house was just 2 minutes up the street. 'It's huge!' she yelled to herself as she got out of the car. Koga laughed as he saw her face. "It's more then I wanted from my folks, but it will do." He said as he walked to the door, and opened it.

Almost instantly an angry looking guy stood at the door. "Where were you?!" he yelled at Koga. "How the hell long does it take you to go get some milk?" Kagome laughed which caught his attention. "And who are you?" he asked walking up to her.

Kagome sighed. "Her names Kagome," Koga said as he pushed past him, and walked inside. Kagome followed after him, and the other guy followed her. "And this is Inuyasha." Koga said walking into the kitchen, and grabbing two bottles of water, and handing one to her.

Kagome thanked him and opened it, and then took a sip. "Sesshomaru's brother." He finished. Kagome spit out the water all over Inuyasha's face and started chocking.

"What?" she said after regaining her breathing. Inuyasha glared at Koga who just smiled back. "He's not my brother. He's my half brother." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked more closely. They do look alike…same hair color, and eye color, but that was about it.

"What how is that?" Kagome asked walking up to Inuyasha. "I thought Sayura only had one child." She said.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Sayu..?? Oh you mean that wench?" he asked with a smile. "That's not my mom." He said. Kagome glared at him, and reached up and smacked him across the face. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!!!" she yelled.

Both Inuyasha and Koga looked surprised. Inuyasha backed up a step, and then glared at her. "Well she's got to be to have someone like Sesshomaru as her child." He said.

Kagome looked at him with surprise. He said 'Sesshomaru' with pure hate in his voice. She sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm not staying here." Kagome said to Koga. Koga stepped up to her. "Wait no where are you going to stay?" he asked.

Kagome walked to the door. "Just leave me alone." She said. "I'll stop by before I leave to thank you." She told him.

With one last glare at Inuyasha she walked back out to her car, and drove out of the driveway.

Inuyasha looked from the door to Koga, and laughed. "Oh yea you know how to pick them." He said walking into the living room. Koga followed him. "What is with you?" he asked as Inuyasha sat down on the couch. "She's too emotional. Plus she slapped me." He grumbled

Koga laughed. "You deserved it. You're a jerk." He said and walked into his leaving room.

Back to Kagome

Kagome drove for like 2 minutes before she came to the old bar again. She parked the car, and walked in.

Everyone turned to her, and watched as she sat down. Kagome squirmed under everyone's gaze. After about ten minutes everyone lost interest in her, and started talking again. Kagome sighed in relief, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them there was someone looking down at her with a smug look on his face.

Kagome jumped and turned around. "Who are you?" she asked looking at the tall dark, and slightly drunk looking man. The guy smirked. "I'm Naraku." He said grabbing onto her wrist. Kagome looked down at her arm. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Naraku smiled and shook his head. "Only one question." He said, and pulled her out of her seat. Kagome fell into his arms and gasped. "Leave me alone." She cried out loud. Everyone turned to them, but did do anything.

Naraku pulled her all the way across the bar, and out the back door into an ally. Kagome struggle and tried to pull away, but his grip was to strong. "Let. Me. Go!" she yelled.

Naraku pushed her onto the ground, and got on top of her pinning her under him. Before Kagome could react he crushed his lips down on hers. Kagome stopped for a second in surprise, but almost instantly got pissed.

He ran his tongue across the inside of her bottom lip. When Kagome didn't open her mouth he bent her arm behind her back. Kagome gasped, and Naraku used that moment to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome glared at him, and she bit down on his tongue as hard as she could. Naraku quickly pulled back and sat up. "You bit me." He said looking down at her as blood ran out of his mouth, and down his cheek.

Kagome looked up at him, and smiled. "Serves you right you asshole." She said glaring up at him. Naraku smirked which caused Kagome to frown. In seconds he raised his hand and hit her.

Naraku smiled when he saw a small trickle of blood flow from her lip. Kagome growled, and tried to get her arms free. "Now were even." He said "Be a good girl, and I'll go easy on you." He said with a smirk.

A tear ran down her cheek as Naraku began to slowly unbutton her shirt with one hand and still not taking his eyes off of her. Kagome shivered as the cold wind blew over her bare stomach. "Please." She said. "Please stop." She cried.

Naraku smiled and shook his head as he started to undue her jeans. Kagome closed her eyes, and waited for it to be over. Naraku smiled "That's a good girl." He said.

'Sesshomaru please help.' She thought to herself. Just then the wind suddenly stopped and Kagome opened her eyes. Not even two yards away stood the very tall very angelic looking Sesshomaru. Naraku looked up, and glared at him.

Kagome looked up at him, and almost started crying. "Sesshomaru." She whispered. Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise. Then he turned his attention back to Naraku smirked and looked at him. "Why? Is this yours?" he asked standing and pulling Kagome up holding her by the hair.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly as he watched Kagome shiver. Naraku smiled. "Funny, I've never seen you act like this in over seven months, and now this girl shows up, and you look like you could kill." He said with a laugh. "What is this girl to you?" he asked tracing his finger over her jaw line.

Kagome flinched, and tried to pull away, but her yanked her hair causing her to step back. Sesshomaru glared at him. "Kagome close you eyes." He said. Kagome nodded, and closed her eyes.

Right when her eyes were closed Sesshomaru jumped at Naraku trying not to hit Kagome. Naraku let got of Kagome and she dropped to the ground again.

Sesshomaru punch him in the jaw, and the kicked him in the stomach. Naraku winched as Sesshomaru hit him over and over. Finally Naraku fell to the ground unconscious.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome, and knelt down next to her. "It's ok you can open you eyes." He said.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile she jumped into his arms, and caused him to fall backwards against the wall. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. She buried her face into the side of his neck, and started to cry.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. With a sigh he closed his eyes. For the first time since she left he actually smiled. Looking down at her he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He laughed, and stood up with her in his arms.

With one last look at Naraku he turned and walked out of the ally. "I never thought I would ever see you again, Kagome." He said looking at her then he walked down the street to his house.

Ok all done with the chapter…I hope it wasn't too bad. Please R&R I would very much appreciate it! Thank you all for helping me with the names and stuff. The next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru watched Kagome sleep on his bed. Her chest moved steadily up and down and her midnight hair was spread across the pillow. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed at her feet, and sighed.

'Why did she come to see me?' he asked himself. 'Why now?' Sesshomaru was too deep in thought to notice that Kagome began to stir. Kagome stretched and then opened her eyes.

She smiled when she saw Sesshomaru sitting and thinking. Without making to much movement she stood, and jumped at him. He was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts as Kagome talked him to the ground, and pinned him under her. With a smiled Kagome leaned down neck to his ear.

"Gotcha," she whispered, and then sat up, and looked down at him. Sesshomaru raised his eye brow and looked at her. "Do you?" he asked. Before Kagome could respond, or move away Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders, and rolled over and stopped when he was on the top. Kagome opened her eyes, and glared at him with a smile.

He looked down at her, and for a moment he wanted to lean down and kiss her, but instead he stood up and pulled her up after him. "Are you hungry?" he asked walking into the kitchen. Kagome frowned.

"A little." she said as she followed him. As she walked out of the room she noticed that she didn't have her old cloths on. She was in her pajamas she had brought with her.

With a shrug she decided to ask Sesshomaru later. Kagome looked at every thing she passed and took notes on it. He lived in an apartment, but it was huge. There were two bedrooms both with a bathroom.

There was a big kitchen, and living room, and a slightly smaller den. In the living room there were two couches, one was bigger then the other. They were both in the corner of either side of the corner.

There was a coffee table, two side tables, and a TV that was at an angle to where people on both couches could see. In the dinning room was a small table with four cars around it, and a with table cloth on it.

After they were in the kitchen Kagome sat down on the counter as Sesshomaru went to the refrigerator and opened it. He looked in there for a second and then shut it, and turned to her.

"How about we go out," he said. As he looked at her he noticed that she was a lot more beautiful then the last time he had seen her. Her hair was longer, and silkier.

She was taller, and her smile she always wore seemed bigger and brighter then he had remembered. 'Had she enjoyed the time they were apart? Did she not miss me at all? Then why did she come' he asked himself

A frown grew on his face as he looked at her. Shaking his head he walked into the room to go get dressed.

Kagome who had followed him got her face slammed in the door. "Hey." She said opening it. "What was that for?" she asked looking around the room. When she spotted the shirtless Sesshomaru she stopped and looked at him.

Sesshomaru smirked when he saw her face, and then quickly pulled on his shirt. "You might want to go and get dressed. Unless, that is, you want to wear you pink ducky pajamas at a restaurant." He said

Kagome blushed and looked around the room. When she spotted her bag on the floor next to the bed she walked over to it, and unzipped it. She picked out a pair of blue jeans, and a black tank top.

After grabbing her hair brush, and tooth brush she glanced around the room to try and find the bathroom. She saw a door at the other end and walked over to it. She opened it and without looking she walked in.

Sesshomaru watched in amusement when about 5 seconds later Kagome walked out and glared at him. "That's the closet." He said with a smirk.

"I figured that much, and thanks for telling me ahead of time." She said with a glare. Sesshomaru nodded, and pointed to the other door. "No problem." He said as she walked by.

Kagome walked into the bathroom, and took one glance at her hair before sighing, and taking out her brush. After about 5 minutes her hair was nice and smooth once again.

She smiled in the mirror, and then brushed her teeth, and got dressed. With one last glance at herself she walked out.

Sesshomaru was already dressed, and ready to leave. "Sorry it took so long." She said as she walked up to him. He just nodded to her, and stood up, and walked to the door.

Kagome followed him out the door, and to his car. After they were in he started the car, and pulled out of the parking garage.

Kagome watched him closely as he drove. 'He had changed a lot. He hadn't smiled even once since I saw him, and he acts like he doesn't want me here.' She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, and she quickly looked away. He turned his eyes back to the road, and sighed. "Why did you come back?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him shocked by the question. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I came to see you." She told him

Sesshomaru looked over at her. "But why?" he asked. "Why did you leave me? You never called, never came to see me, and never even wrote, and now almost eight years later you just show up here. Why!?" he practically yelled.

Kagome looked like she was about to cry. "I wanted to see you!" she cried out. Almost instantly Sesshomaru felt bad for getting so worked up, and yelling at her.

"It's not like I didn't want to call, or visit." She said looking out the window refusing to look at him. "I tried…my parents said if I got good grades I could call you, but no matter how many A's I got I could still do better. They always said I couldn't visit you because we lived 11 hours away, and I tried to write but they always got returned." She said as she cried.

Sesshomaru looked at her and sighed. He felt bad, but couldn't bring himself to say sorry. About 5 minutes he parked the car at a restaurant, and they both got out. Kagome had calmed down, and there was barely any trace that she had been crying.

She walked into the restaurant with a small smile, and sat down. Sesshomaru sat down across from her, and waited for the waiter to come.

Kagome talked about school, and every other thing Sesshomaru could care less about, but he still half listened, and nodded his head occasionally.

'Wow, she has mood swings.' He thought, 'Crying one second, laughing and happy the next.'

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said waving her hand in front of his face. "Hello is anyone in there?" she asked. Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at her.

"What?" he asked her. Kagome sat back down in her seat, and looked at him. She was about to repeat what she said when the waiter came. "Hello my name is Miroku, what can I get for you?" he asked looking at Kagome with a smile.

Kagome smiled, and looked at the menu. "I'll just have water." She said then looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at the menu, and then sighed. "Can I have some…" he stopped and looked at the waiter, but he wasn't paying attention to his order.

Sesshomaru watched as Miroku talked to Kagome. She didn't even seem the least bit interested at what he was saying, but she was being nice. She reminded him that Sesshomaru hadn't ordered his drink so Miroku looked over at him and smiled. "I'm sorry. What would you like to drink?" he asked.

Sesshomaru ordered some orange juice, and a coffee. Miroku nodded, and walked off to get them there drinks. "So what did you ask me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I asked you if you were planning to go to collage." She said. Sesshomaru smirked and looked at her.

"I am in collage." He said with a laugh. Kagome blushed, and looked down at the table. "Oh," she said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I just finished my first year." He told her. Kagome smiled. "Do you like it?" she asked.

They talked about that for a couple minutes then Miroku came back, and gave them there drinks, and took there order. Sesshomaru ordered eggs and bacon, and Kagome ordered pancakes and hash browns.

Miroku nodded, and walked off to go get there food. After they ate the left, and went back out to the car.

"So what now," Kagome asked as she looked at him from the passenger seat. Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Kagome sighed and shrugged. "What do you plan to do today?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked back at the road, and sighed. "I don't know. What would you like to do?" he asked. Kagome smiled. "Is there a mall near here?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru nodded, and turned down the street that led to the mall. Kagome propped her feet up on the (what ever the thing is call.) leaned back and looked out the window.

"You know you mothers very worried about you." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Really?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"She went crazy when she saw me, and then when I asked her where you were she looked like she was going to cry. She had no clue where you were, and I'm guessing she wants to see you." Kagome said

Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just continued to drive. Kagome stared at him for a while then looked back out the window. They remained quiet for the rest of the ride to the mall.

When they finally got there they got out, and walked inside. It wasn't as big as the one near her home, but it was alright. She looked around and spotted a store. With a smile she grabbed poor Sesshy's hand and walked in.

After several hours of shopping and a ton of bags (Which Sesshomaru was carrying) Kagome had gone through almost the whole mall, and decided that she was done.

As Sesshomaru stuffed the last bag into the trunk Kagome got into the drivers seat. Sesshomaru closed the door, and walked over to her and looked at her.

"And just what do you think your doing?" he asked

Kagome looked at him. "I'm driving." She said simply and grabbed the key from his hand, and shut the door leaving him with no choice but to get in the passenger seat.

Sesshomaru buckled his seat belt and waited for her to start the car. After a while he looked at her. She was just staring at the steering wheel. "What are you doing?" he asked

Kagome looked over at him. "How do you start it?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise. "You don't know how to start a car?" he asked. "Get out." He said. "Get out before you figure out, and crash." He told her getting out of his seat and walking to the other side of the car.

Kagome smiled, and locked the doors right when he reached for the handles. She quickly started the car, and pulled out of the parking spot. She rolled down the window, and looked at him. "I was only kidding." She said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and got back in. "That wasn't funny." He said when he saw her giggling.

"Actually I thought it was really funny." Kagome said as she drove out of the park lot. Sesshomaru glared at her, and then started giving her directions to his house. Then he remembered something. "Kagome," he said

Kagome looked over at him. "Yes?" she asked with a smile, and turned onto a street that he pointed out.

Sesshomaru looked back out the window. "I want to show you something tonight." He told her. Kagome smiled.

"What?" she asked not really liking surprises. Sesshomaru looked over at her, and shook his head. "I'm not telling you, but I do know you'll like it." He said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Ok then I can't wait to see." She told him as they drove up to the apartments.

Ok there's that chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but I can't add anymore or else I'll give away something. So you all will just have to wait. I can tell you that either this next one or the one after that will be the last chapter because I am very bad about making my stories run on forever, and then I never finish them. But any ways the next chapter will be up soon. I hope it wasn't too bad. R&R please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They walked up the stairs to the apartment, and went inside. They both sat down and watched TV for a while, but neither of them was paying any mind to the show.

Kagome was wondering what Sesshomaru wanted to show her, and Sesshomaru was wondering how he was going to show her, and what she was going to think about it.

They both looked at the TV and sighed. Right as the show turned to a commercial they both reached for the controller which was on the coffee table. Kagome reached it first, but before she could pull it away a hand was place softly over hers.

She looked down at her hand, and then up to Sesshomaru. Her dark blue eyes connected with his bright golden ones. She blushed and leaned up closer to him, but when she got close enough to kiss him Sesshomaru let go of her hand, and leaned back in the chair.

"The shows back on." He said Kagome's eyes got all watery as if she was about to cry. She stood and through the controller at him, and walked into his room slamming the door behind her.

Sesshomaru watched her walk down the hall, and then winched as he heard the door slam. He stood, and walked over to his door. He twisted the handle to open it, but it was locked.

Sesshomaru knocked lightly, and leaned against the wall by the door. "Please open up." He said closing his eyes. He heard light sobbing on the other side of the door, and sighed. Sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the ground next to the door he tapped it with his foot. "Please." He whispered.

After a while the sobbing slowed, and he heard Kagome's muffled voice. "You know I missed you." She said.

"I waited by the mall box everyday after school, and on weekends to see if you wrote me, but you never did reply to any of them I sent, and then one day I thought that I finally got a letter from you, but it was only the beginning of the ones that returned to me." She cried.

Sesshomaru leaned his head on the wall, and closed his eyes. Kagome cried a little while before she continued. "I nearly got 100 A pluses on my report cards for every class so I could call you, but my dad would never let me. He always said 'I had to do better', or 'that's good but I want you math grade to go up some more.' Not even my mom would let me after my dad died." She said through her sobbing.

Sesshomaru found himself smiling when he heard her say her abusive father was died, but he stayed quiet. After a while he heard some moving, and then the click of the lock. He stood just in time to see Kagome swing the door open. She walked up to him.

"And then YOU….I finally get to come and see you, and you act like you don't want me here. Like I'm some kind of burden." She screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I never said tha…" he said but was stopped when Kagome slapped him in the face. Kagome looked shocked that she had done that, but she still didn't look like she felt sorry for him. Sesshomaru looked at her, and tried again. "I never said I didn…" Slap

He looked pissed that he was getting slapped in the face by the girl. In one swift motion he had her pinned under him on the ground. Kagome looked surprised as she regained her breath.

Before she could say anything Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back and looked down at her. "I'm sorry." He said "I may act like I don't want you here, but….but I do." He said.

"Ever since you left me I promised myself I wouldn't show my feelings to anyone. I promised myself I wouldn't ever fall in love again." He told her.

"When you left my heart broke into so many pieces I didn't think I could ever piece it all back together, but then I see you in the ally under that asshole, and when are eyes connected all the feelings, and emotions I though I had stored away came rushing back to me. I felt like killing him right there, and at the same time I felt like taking you in my arms, and telling you that I-I love you."

When he finished he leaned down closer to the shocked girl under him, and kissed her again, but this time to his surprise she kissed him back. He pulled back, and looked at her.

He watched as a tear dripped off his cheek, and landed on Kagome's cheek. It slid down and dripped into her hair. He was in sort of a daze as he looked at her hair.

He felt Kagome move under him. He looked away from her hair, and into her eyes. "Can you maybe get off of me?" She said with a smile.

Sesshomaru smiled, and rolled off of her. He lean against the wall and watched as Kagome sat up, and lean against the opposite wall. He looked at her for awhile, and then leaned forward, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his arms.

He felt Kagome instantly relax against him. He put his head on the top of her head, and smiled. They stayed like that for a while before he remembered the thing he wanted to show her.

He stood, and pulled her up after him. "We need to get ready. I still need to show you something." He whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded, and walked back into the bedroom.

She pulled out this beautiful blue dress that went just about her knees, and walked into the bathroom. Sesshomaru had picked that out in the mall, and told her to ware it for tonight.

She put it on, brushed her hair, and then walked out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom to see Sesshomaru laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

He looked up and saw Kagome walking toward him. He stood, and smiled at her. "Are you ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded, and followed him out side.

While Kagome was in the bathroom getting ready he had put everything that he needed into the trunk of the car.

They walked outside and got into the car. "It's not that far from here, but I don't want you to see where were going." He told her. Kagome looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Sesshomaru pulled out a makeshift blindfold, and told Kagome to turn around. Kagome looked at him for a second but then turned around so he could tie it on.

Sesshomaru smiled, and covered her eyes. He tied it in a knot. It wasn't too tight, but it wasn't loose enough to fall off while they were driving. He leaned over, and buckled her seatbelt then buckled his own before starting the car, and driving off.

Kagome moved her head around to see if she could see anything. She gave up after about two minutes, and leaned her head back on the head rest and sighed.

Sesshomaru smiled over at her, and then continued to drive. "Only about 5 more minutes." He said. "It may get a bit bumpy so hold on." He told her. Kagome nodded, and held onto the little hand grip thingy.

After driving for a few minutes Sesshomaru pulled off the main road and onto a dirt road. He drove for a while before finally parking, and getting out.

Kagome had managed to unbuckle before Sesshomaru got to her door, and open it. He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car. "Ok now stay here. Don't move." Kagome nodded, and listened as he opened the trunk, and grabbed some things, and then shut it.

She heard him walking closer, and then she felt his hand wrap around hers. He pulled her slightly, and she began to walk.

In one hand he carried a bag with everything he needed, and in the other he held her hand, and led her to the spot. He stopped, and put the bag down then he stopped Kagome.

Kagome could here water rushing and splashing. "Close you eyes." Sesshomaru whispered. She nodded, and closed her eyes. She felt the cloth over her eyes loosen, and fall.

Sesshomaru smiled, and leaned close to her ear. "Ok now open." He said. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and gasped at what she saw.

There in front of her was a small waterfall, and a huge spring. From the steam coming from the water Kagome figured it was a warm water spring. She looked around at all the flowers that surrounded most area around the spring.

She looked at Sesshomaru, and smiled when she noticed he had been watching her. He smiled back and watched as she turned back to the spring. "Let's go in." she said pulling his hand.

Sesshomaru laughed out loud as he aloud her to pull him to the edge of the water. 'Figures. She would rather go in and swim then sit down, and talk.' He thought. "Hold on." He said and grabbed his bag. "How about you change into this." He said pulling out her swimsuit.

Kagome looked at it, and then sigh. "Ok." She said and grabbed it. She walked behind some trees, and changed then came back out and walked back over to him.

He had already striped down to his boxers, and had them in the bag. He took her cloths and packed them in the bag too.

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water after him. The water felt warm on her skin, as she walked farther into the water. She ducked under the water and came back up.

"Let's play a game." Kagome said as she swam a little distance from him. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"And what game would that be?" he asked. Kagome smiled, and swam back over to him. She reached up, and whispered something in his ear. Sesshomaru smirked.

"You want to play that?" he asked looking at her. Kagome laughed and nodded. "Ok but you know I'll win." He said smirking and crouched down in the water.

Kagome smiled and started to run from him through the water. Sesshomaru chuckled and jumped at her. She had only move about two feet before she was pushed under the water. "Your it." He said as he came out of water, and then swam off.

When she resurfaced Kagome gasped for air. "Hey, what was that for?" she asked turning around, but Sesshomaru was already swimming away. Kagome smiled again, and started swimming towards him.

Kagome was only about a few feet away, and ready to tag him when Sesshomaru was suddenly pulled under water. Seconds later he came back up gasping for air, looking shocked and slightly scared.

Kagome stood on her tip toes to stay about water, and watch what was happening. "Something's got my leg." Sesshomaru said right before going under the surface of the water again.

Kagome stood there not knowing what to do. She waited for about a minute for him to come back up but he didn't. She swam to the spot where he had gone under, and tried to look through the cloudy water.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something flouting on the top of the water. She turned to get a better look.

"Sesshomaru." She yelled and swam over to him as fast as she could. When she finally reached him she looked him over. He looked fine, but he wasn't moving and his eyes were closed.

With closer examination she noticed he wasn't breathing. As quickly as she could she pulled him to the shore, and looked down at him. She positioned her hands just below his lungs (I'm not sure if that's right…) and pushed. "8, 9, 10." She whispered, and then looked at him.

He still wasn't breathing. Tears came into her eyes as she leaned forward, and pinched his nose, but before she could do anything water was splashed into her eyes, and mouth.

Kagome sat up and looked down to see Sesshomaru with a smirk on as he wiped his mouth.

"I was just messing with you." He said looking up at her. Kagome glared at him.

"You were pretending to drowned?!" she yelled. "You scared me to death. I thought I had lost you." She said sitting on his stomach. Sesshomaru sat up causing her to fall into his now crossed legs.

He wrapped his arms around her back so she wouldn't fall backwards off into the water, and smiled. "Now you know, at the least, what I felt." He said.

Kagome looked down at her hands, and watched as the tears dripped on them. Sesshomaru looked at her. "This is supposed to be a happy time." He said. "No time for tears." He told her lifting up her chin a wiping a few tears off her cheeks.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against hers. Kagome blushed, and smiled as he pulled back. Sesshomaru looked at her for a second and watched her face turned 3 different shades of red.

He tried to say something, but it was cut off when Kagome leaned forward, and kissed him suddenly. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, and pulled her closer.

Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and then began playing with his hair. She pulled back after a few seconds to get some air, and looked into his eyes. "I love you." She said.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a look of slight surprise, but he smiled, and nodded. "I love you too." He whispered.

Kagome smiled, and got up off of his lap. She lay on the ground and looked up at the stars. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and looked over at him.

He quickly stood, and grabbed the bag. He opened it, and pulled out a blanket. He walked back over to her, and pulled her up in his arms, and wrapped the blanket around both of them.

As time passed Kagome slowly lost the battle of sleep, and was resting in Sesshomaru's warm embrace.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "I love you Kagome. I really do love you." He whispered.

THE END!!!

Ok there is going to be one more chapter. It will be when they go thank Koga, and see his mom. I wasn't going to write it but I think I will since his mother was a big part in the first two chapters. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

LOL I lied this won't be the last chapter. I have changed my mind. There is going to be a twist in this chapter just to let you know. I'm sorry to say there will not be a lemon in the chapter, but might be one in the next one. I don't know I'm still thinking about it. Anyhow I hope you like it.

They both woke up in each others arms just as the sun was coming up over the mountain. Kagome smiled, and he did the same. They stood, and started back to the car. After changing back into there clothes they headed back to his apartment.

Kagome looked out the window, and occasionally looked over at him, and Sesshomaru just drove with a small smile planted on his face. As the arrived at his apartment they both got out, and began to walk toward the building.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's smile disappeared. She followed about his gaze and finally her eyes fell on a lady leaning against Sesshomaru's apartment door. When the lady noticed them she smiled and ran over to them. She laughed and wrapped Sesshomaru in a hug.

To Kagome's surprise Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around her waist. The girl pulled away, and looked at him. She just then noticed Kagome and smiled at her. Kagome stood there in shock as the girl smiled and walked over to her. "Hi my name is Rin." She said with a slight laugh.

Her smile never faded. She waited a couple seconds, and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Is she ok?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Then her eyes all of a sudden got wide as she realized who it was. "You must be Kagome-Chan." Rin screamed with delight.

Kagome nodded slightly, and looked at her. (There about the same age in this fanfic) She was really beautiful. Her hair was a lovely brown, that matched her eyes, and her smiled could lighten up the dullest people.

She then noticed her hand was being tugged, and she snapped out of her thoughts. Rin had taken hold of both Sesshomaru's and her hand, and was now pulling them into the apartment.

She let go of Sesshomaru's hand and let him make some breakfast, but she continued to pull Kagome into the living room, and sat her down on the couch. After sitting herself comfortably down next to her she smiled over at her. "I've heard so much about you." Rin said.

Kagome smiled, and looked at her. 'But I've never heard ANYTHING about you.' She thought to herself. Rin talked on and on about how her and Sesshomaru met, but Kagome wasn't listening at all.

After about half an hour Sesshomaru emerged from the kitchen with a tray of food. He set it down in front of the two girls and sat on the other couch refusing to make eye contact with Kagome.

Rin ate and talked to the girl between mouthfuls, but Kagome just nibbled on her food here and there. Finally Kagome stood, and looked at Sesshomaru who was pretending to read a magazine. She walked up to him and yanked it out of his hand and then grabbed his arm. He aloud her to pulled him up and drag him to his bedroom.

"I'm going to have a short talk with him real quick." Kagome said with a smile. Rin nodded happily and took another bit of food. Kagome shut the door, and turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Who is she?" she yelled.

"Why is she here? What is she to you?" she asked as tears ran down her cheeks. "I thought you said you didn't love anyone, but me." She said feeling selfish now. She turned her back to him.

When Sesshomaru touched her shoulder she shivered, and shook is hand away. "Don't touch me." She yelled in a hushed voice. Sesshomaru tried again to hug her, but she pushed him away. "Let me explain." He said

"I SAID DON"T TOUCH ME!" she yelled and opened up the door. She ran into the living room, and then out the door. Sesshomaru came out, and shook his head. "You never told her about me did you?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. Rin sighed, and leaned back in the couch. Sesshomaru went to sit down, but Rin shot up, and walked over to him. "What are you doing?" she asked Sesshomaru looked at her. "I'm sitting." He said like it was obvious.

Rin pulled him up. "Go after her." She said. Sesshomaru shook his head. "She won't listen to me." He said. "She's always been that way." Rin looked at him. "Your giving up?" she asked ever since she had known him he was never one to give up. "You can't give up you love her." She yelled.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood. Rin watched as he walked to the door, and then walked out before shutting it. She sighed and sat back on the couch. "What to do, what to do." She said out loud.

Kagome ran thought the streets not knowing where she was going she wanted to go home. She wanted to forget everything. She slowed her pace, and looked around.

She found herself back at the spring. She sat down and looked around. 'It really is beautiful.' She thought and closed her eyes. She laid down on the soft green grass, and let the sun shine on her face.

She heard soft foot prints, but didn't open her eyes. When the foot steps stopped, and no one said anything she opened one eye, but was instantly blinded by the sun.

Quickly closing her eyes she lifted her hand to block out the soon. Her face quickly cooled at the shadow cast by her hand. She sat up, and looked in the direction of the feet.

There standing a few feet away was none other then the famous Inuyasha. She glared up at him. "What do you want?" she asked laying back on the ground and closing her eyes.

Inuyasha smirked and sat down next to her. "You ran by my house, and I noticed you were crying." He said with a sigh. Kagome smiled and looked over at him to see he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kagome sat up and turned to face him. "So why do you hate Sesshomaru? I mean he's your brother." She said. Inuyasha looked up from the ground, and glared at her.

Then his face softened a little, but his eyes looked away. "You could hardly call him a brother." He said playing with the grass. Kagome looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"When he and his mother found out my dad was cheating on her with my mom neither wanted anything to do with me. Even after my father and mother died, and I had now where to go they refused to let me live with them." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sure there's a reaso…" she was cut off when Inuyasha suddenly glared at her then stood.

"Look I don't want to talk about it." He said, and was about to walk away when Kagome quickly grabbed onto his hand, and stood up.

"I'm sorry." She said. Inuyasha just looked at her. Kagome glanced at the water, and smiled. She had needed something to lighten the mood, and it was the perfect thing.

Suddenly she fell to the ground, and held her ankle in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" she said. Inuyasha stopped and turned to her. "Are you ok?" he asked grabbing her hand.

Just as he was about to pull her to her feet he was pull forward, and flipped into the water. He came back up looking pissed. "Why in the hell did you do that?" he yelled.

Kagome laughed and jumped into the water a little ways away from him. She came back up to see him looking at her like she was crazy. 'Although she does look really beautiful wet.' He thought as he looked at her.

Her hair was socking wet, and sticking to the sides of her neck, and face. Her clothes were sticking to her small form.

Kagome waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello?" she said and then smiled as he snapped out of it. She laid back in the water, and floated on her back and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha watched her, and then swam to the edge, and pulled himself up, and sat on the edge with his feet in the water. He watched her for nearly an hour, but to him it only seemed like 5 minutes.

Finally Kagome swam over to him. She put both of her hands on one knee, and tried to pull herself up. She got about half way before her arms gave way and she feel backwards.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed the back of her collar, and pulled her up, but leaned to far backwards and fell back. Kagome landed on top of him.

"I'm sorry." She said putting one hand on either side of him and pushed up, but was stopped when he put an arm around her back, and pushed her back down on to him.

Kagome blushed and leaned down closer to him, but before their lips touched…

Sesshomaru searched everywhere, even at the spring he had showed Kagome last night, (It was before she got there…one of the first places he looked) but he didn't see her.

By the time he got back to his apartment Rin had left, but she left a note on the counter. Sesshomaru picked it up, and read it.

"_Hey Sesshomaru, sorry I had to leave early. Kohaku called, and wanted me to stop by his house so I left earlier then I usually would. If you haven't found Kagome yet please keep looking. I know you love her, and I could defiantly see she loves you too so something like a small misunderstanding shouldn't pull you to apart. If you can forgive her for leaving you and not showing up for seven years then I'm sure you two can get over this. I will call you later! Tell Kagome I said hi when you find her." _

_Love Rin_

Sesshomaru smiled, and put the paper back on the counter. He sighed, and walked into the bathroom. He changed and then came back out. 'If she wants to talk she can come back.' He thought to himself as he sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.

For the first five minutes of the show he tried to concentrate on what he was watching, but after that he gave up. He laid his head back on the couch, and closed his eyes.

Thoughts like 'What if she's lost, and doesn't know how to get back.' Or 'What if she was kidnapped by Naraku' were going though his head. He stood up, and pulled on his shoes before opening the door and walking out.

He got in his car, and drove to the bar where he figured Naraku would be hanging. He parked the car and got out when he saw his target through the window.

Sesshomaru walked up to the bar, and walked in. Everyone turned his way, and watched as he scanned the room for Naraku. When he finally spotted him there eyes connected.

Naraku had a sly grin on his face which instantly pissed Sesshomaru off. Sesshomaru walked over to him, and stopped only two feet away. "Where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked with no emotion whatsoever.

Naraku laughed. "Has she finally figured out that you a no good piece of sh…" he was cut off when Sesshomaru grabbed his throat, and started to squeeze the life out of him.

"What's Kagome?" he asked again applying a little more pressure, and then letting go, and letting him fall to the ground. Naraku coughed, and looked up at him.

"I don't know where that bitch is." Naraku said "The last time I saw her she was running down the street crying, and I didn't bother following because I figured you would be chasing after her. She was going that way" He told Sesshomaru standing up, and pointing down the street.

Sesshomaru nodded, and was about to walk away when Naraku decided to try and hit him. Sesshomaru dodged it, and kicked him in the stomach. Naraku fell backwards into someone, who knocked into a big biker dude.

The guy stood up and looked at him then in one swift motion he picked him up and though him a few feet away. After that everyone decided it was a good time to fight so they started throwing things, and hitting other people.

Sesshomaru smirked at Naraku, and then headed out to his car. He knew where to go. So he started the car and began the drive. After driving the short distance he got out, and headed to the spring.

He walked past the last bit of bushes and saw Kagome, but he saw someone else too. Someone he hadn't expected. "Inuyasha." He whispered

Ok that's it I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry if it's short, but I have a short attention span, and it get boring so if I write it in short chapters I might not stop writing the story. Anyways I hope you like it. Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inuyasha turned his head to the side as Kagome lean forward. He sighed and sat up and let go of her. "I'm sorry." He said. He looked down at the water and she sat down next to him. When she didn't say anything he continued.

"It's just I know you like my brother. No, I know your love my brother, and no matter how much I want him dead, or no matter how much I want you it's just not right." He said as he glanced to the side to look at Kagome. Kagome sat there and looked at the grass stunned at what she almost did.

They sat in silence for a while before Inuyasha finally stood up, and looked down at her. "Don't get me wrong if you ever break up with that bastard you can come find me, and I'll be more then happy to go out with you." He said with a laugh and walked off into the woods.

Kagome sat there and looked into the lake as the sun's rays bounced off the surface of the lake. She was so focused on the water that she didn't even notice the foot steps coming toward her until they stopped in front of her blocking her view of the lake.

She looked up to see who it was, and smiled as she noticed it was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled and sat down next to her where Inuyasha was sitting just a few minutes before.

"You saw didn't you?" she asked looking at him. Sesshomaru nodded, and Kagome looked away. "I'm sorry I was just upset, and he looks a lot like you, and…" Kagome stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry." She said again.

Sesshomaru smiled and looked at her. "It's ok, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Rin." He said looking out at the lake. "To tell you the truth since you've gotten here no one else mattered besides you."

Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "What?" he asked. Kagome stood up too laughing. "Nothing." She said looking at him.

Sesshomaru continued to look at her. "Really it was nothing." She said walking toward the street. Sesshomaru followed behind her.

Soon they were back at the house in the living room. Kagome yawned and laid down on the couch, and flipped through the channels on the TV while Sesshomaru went to go make some food.

She finally settled on an old classic romance movie, and put the controller down, but after a few minutes of that she was dead asleep on the couch.

Sesshomaru walked into the living room with a tray of food for them. "Ok for dinner tonight we got…" he stopped as he saw Kagome sleeping on the couch. He sat down the tray, and looked down at her.

Then he picked her up, and carried her over to his room, and laid her down on his bed. He covered her up, and then turned out the light, and shut the door.

After he took a quick shower he went back out into the living room, and ate some of the food on the tray, and then lay down on the couch. As soon as his head hit the couch pillow he was out.

The next thing he knew light flooded through the room, and hit his eyes causing him to cover them quickly.

After his eyes adjusted he looked around. It was morning, and Kagome was standing next to the window holding the curtains open. "What was that for?" he asked sitting up.

Kagome smiled, and then ran over to him, and jumped onto his lap. "Get up. Come on were going to go see your mother today." She said kissing him, and then hopping up and going back into the bedroom.

Sesshomaru got up and followed her. "Do I have a say in this?" he asked looking through the room, and then finally he walked into the bathroom. Kagome was brushing her damp hair, and putting it into a hair tie.

"No, actually you don't" she said smiling up at him. Sesshomaru shrugged and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a black tank top with a red heart on it.

"You have 5 minutes to pack, and whatever you don't have were leaving it here." She said as she started brushing her teeth.

Sesshomaru walked back into the bedroom, and opened the closet door. "How long are we going to be gone?" he yelled looking through the clothes, and picking out a few shirts, and pants.

"Only a few days." He heard Kagome yell back.

After they were packed and ready they put it all in the car, and headed back towards his moms house.

On the way there they talked, and asked questions about the time they were apart. About half way there Sesshomaru asked Kagome how many guys asked her out, and how many she has said yes to.

Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Not many people asked me out, and I've only had a few boyfriends." She said

Sesshomaru knew she was lying, but he didn't know which on she was lying about. He shrugged it off, and decided it was the first one.

"So how many people have you gone out with?" she asked with a smile. Sesshomaru shrugged, and ignored her when she kept asking. He'd just smile, and shrug.

They stopped for lunch, and gas twice, and a little after two they made it into the town. "Finally," Kagome said stretching, and yawning. Sesshomaru looked at her and laughed.

When they pulled into the driveway they saw his mother standing outside in the garden. When she saw them pull up a huge smile appeared on her face. Kagome got out and gave her a hug. "It's nice to see you again." She said and then went around getting the bags from the trunk.

Sesshomaru sat in the car with his hands still on the steering wheel looking at his mother. 'I hope she's not to mad at me.' He thought to him self as her reached down to unbuckle his seat belt. 'I mean I haven't seen her in forever.' He opened the door and stood. Instantly he felt arms go around him, and soon after warm tears socking his shirt.

For the first time in forever he wrapped his arms around her. "I-I missed you so much." His mother sobbed. She let go and stood back to get a good look at him. "It's been awhile."

Kagome came back around with three bags in her hands. "So where can I put these. Sesshomaru walked over to her, and grabbed two of the bags, and led the way into his room. When he opened the door he noticed that it was almost the same as he left it. The bed had been made, and the floor had been vacuumed, but other then that it looked the same.

He smiled for a brief moment, and then put the suitcases on the bed. Kagome walked in and put the other one on, and sat down. She glanced around the room, and then suddenly something ran into her, and knocked her on the bed.

Sesshomaru pinned her arms above her head, and kissed her neck. "You know how long I've waited for you to be in this room with me?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him. "Too long." She guessed giggling. He smiled, and began kissing her again. First on her neck then leading up o her jaw, and then finally settling on her lips.

Sesshomaru felt someone watching. He looked up to see his mother standing in the door way with her hand over her mouth trying to hold back her laughter.

He let go of Kagome's arms, and sat up. When Kagome saw why her face turned red. "Sorry." She muttered. "It alright," Sesshomaru's mom replied. "I'm going to make something to eat. You wanna help?" she asked looking at the both of them, Even though her eyes lingered on Sesshomaru a little longer.

"Actually, I think I'm going to take a shower. If that's alright, besides you two have some catching up to do." She said opening the suitcase, and pulling out some clothes.

"Ok." Sesshomaru said and kissed her then followed his mother down the hall, and into the kitchen.

Kagome smiled to herself, and walk into the bathroom. She stood the pondering on either taking a bath or a shower. Finally she decided on a bath, and then started the water. When it was filled she stripped off her clothes, and got in.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting the hot water sooth her acing muscles. When the water finally started to get cold she sat up, and washed her hair, and then her body. She rinsed off, and stood up.

After she had dried off she noticed her cloths weren't in here. 'I must have left them on the bed.' She thought to herself as she opened the door.

She looked down the hall to make sure no one was coming. Then she ran into the bed room, and shut the door.

When she turned around she saw Sesshomaru sitting on the bed with a smile on his face. "Are these yours?" he asked holding up her underwear. Kagome went red again, but smiled. "Well there defiantly not your mothers," She said and grabbed for them, but when she stepped forward her towel caught onto the corner of the dresser, and slipped off her body.

Sesshomaru froze looking at her, and Kagome froze cursing herself, and trying to remember where a good hiding place was where she could go and die. Finally Sesshomaru held up her cloths.

Kagome stepped forward, and slipped falling onto him on the bed. Her face got even redder, if that was possible, as she tried to climb off. Sesshomaru smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where are you going." He said.

Kagome could feel the heat from her face. "I-well, umm…" she said but stopped as he rolled her over and straddled her, and then bend over and began to kiss her.

"Ok kids, Dinner is read…" they heard. There heads snapped up in the direction of the door. 'Damn I forgot to lock the door.' Kagome thought to herself.

Ok there you go. Sorry it took me so long to write. I just got bored of writing. It a lot easier read other peoples fanfictions then writing them sometimes. Well I hope you liked it. Oh and what is Sesshomaru's mothers name again???


	8. Chapter 8

Ok everyone I think this will be my last chapter, and it will be rather short

_Ok everyone I think this will be my last chapter, and it will be rather short. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. _

"Well that's nice." Sesshomaru said with a laugh, but he didn't move. He just continued to look down at her. Kagome's face was the brightest shade of red he had ever seen.

"Oh, yea it's so nice that the first time your mother has seen us together again is when I'm naked and you're on top of me. Oh yes that's just lovely. Sesshomaru laughed and sighed. "Well I guess we should go and eat." He mumbled.

Sesshomaru stood up and handed Kagome her clothes. Kagome glared at him. "Do you think I can go down there after your mom saw us? She probably hates me now." Sesshomaru nodded. "Most likely, but to be honest I'm hungry. So let's go."

Kagome sighed and got up and quickly got dressed, and headed down stairs. Kagome hesitated and Sesshomaru ran into her. "Ow." They both said. Sesshomaru laughed and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her along.

When they got into the dinning room the table was set and the food was out. "Oh you came. I'm glad let's eat." His mother said smiling. Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru, but unfortunately she was sitting across from his mother, but to her surprise she was just smiling at her.

"Hurry up and eat. I want to show you something." Sesshomaru said to Kagome. She nodded and ate in silence. Sesshomaru and his mother smiled at each other. Sesshomaru had let his mother in on his little secret. "Why are you smiling?" Kagome asked when she caught them.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time. Kagome looked at them with a suspicious look. "Right." She said and shook her head as she finished the last bite.

Her and Sesshomaru stood up and thanked his mother for the dinner. Kagome looked up at him. "Well where do I go?" she asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. "It's a surprise." He said and pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket. Kagome looked at it them at him. She smiled and turned around so he could tie it.

Sesshomaru put it over her eyes and tied it tightly. He lend over "Is that too tight?" he whispered into her ear and causing Kagome to shiver as his lips pressed softly to her neck. "No not at all." Kagome said turning and finding his face with her hands and bringing his lips down onto hers.

Sesshomaru's mom cleared her throat, and they pulled apart. "If you don't hurry it will be too late." She said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked out the kitchen window, and sure enough the sun was beginning to go down.

"To late for what?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru told her it was nothing and pulled her out the back door. His hands were on her shoulder leading the way for her.

"I'll be watching." Sesshomaru's mother warned before she shut the door. Kagome was lost. "What is she talking about?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru sighed. "Nothing." He promised.

Finally they reached there destination. He stopped at the tree they had been sitting on many years ago. He smiled and lifted her up onto the lowest branch. "Hold on tight." He said as he climbed up after her sitting on another branch. Kagome gripped onto what she was sitting on.

She felt a tug, and then the blind fold was off. She looked at Sesshomaru. He smiled and pointed at the sky. Kagome turned and saw the sunset. She gasped. "Wow it's beautiful." She said.

When Sesshomaru didn't say anything Kagome turned and looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked taking his hand. Sesshomaru was staring at the sky when she took his hand. He looked down at her. "Today is the day you left me all those years ago." He said

Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." She said, and leaned on Sesshomaru. "You know I have to leave soon. I have to go back home." She said. She felt Sesshomaru's hand tighten around hers.

"I won't let you go this time." He said. Kagome nodded not wanting to make him upset. "Kagome," he said after awhile. "Yes?" Kagome replied looking at him. "Will you marry me?" he asked quietly. Kagome smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "Yes!" she said in an excited whisper.

Sesshomaru hugged her, and pulled her into his lap. He had never been any happier in his life. They stayed like that till well after dark. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. She had fallen asleep. Her eyes were closed, her face was peaceful and shined in the moonlight, and her hair blew softly in the wind.

Sesshomaru smiled and lifted her up and jumped from the tree. He got into the house and put her on the bed and pulled a blanket over her and went to sleep on the couch.

Sesshomaru woke up at the smell on Strawberry. He opened his eyes, and looked down to see Kagome in his arms. His mother was sitting drinking coffee looking at them.

"She won't wake up for awhile." His mom said with a laugh. Sesshomaru didn't mind. He liked having Kagome in his arms. It just felt right. A few hours later Kagome began to stir. "Finally she's awake." Sesshomaru said. 

Kagome looked around. She barely remembered getting up and coming out here. She smiled up at him. "Is breakfast ready?" she asked. "No, but lunch is." Sesshomaru's mom said with a laugh. Kagome stood up, and headed for the kitchen. "Actually, mom I think were going to leave early today. We have a long trip ahead of us." Sesshomaru said

"It's only an hour." Kagome said. Sesshomaru's mom looked at him with a sad smile. Before she could say anything Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "We're going to your house, and telling them we're getting married." He said.

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Ok." She said smiling up at him.

They had everything packed and ready to go. They had to go back to Sesshomaru's and get some more clothes then they would be ready.

Before they got into the car they each hugged his mother, and said goodbye promising to visit soon. They got into the car and drove off. "Are you ready for this?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. She sighed. "Maybe in 11 hours I will be." She smiled at him.

_Ok the end. I know that wasn't the best ending, but I didn't know how else to end it so yea…anyways. Please R&R one last time. Thank you! _


End file.
